What you didnt know
by inuyashacrow
Summary: why do inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight? How does Inuyasha really feel about kagome vs. kikyo? Sorry, im bad at summaries.


fair warning, this is my first lemon fanfic. Sorry if it sucks. Sorry if they are a little OOC  
  
disclaimer: all charicters are property of rumiko takahashi...lucky woman. thoughts are in itallics.  
  
"we're here for you inuyasha" the woman whispered with a grin, drifting toward the hanyo.  
"Dont" he yelled as she continued closer to him. Opening her mouth she sent a torrent of maggotts flying at inuyasha...  
Waking with a start, he looked arround feeling a little foolish. Inuyasha checked his companions to see if they were alright, then went for a swim in the hotspring. It wasnt often that he had these dreams anymore. His human side made it hard for him to cope with the demons or humans that he had killed during his lifetime.  
Kagome heard him get up and followed him to see what he was doing.  
In the moonlight inuyasha looked like an angel that had been thrown out of heavon and had spent most of his life on earth, slowly falling apart from the rejection. His eyes were sad. More sad than any she had ever seen. She couldnt take her eyes off of him, as he slipped into the water.  
An unkind wind began to blow, and he smelled her on the breeze.  
"Come on out kagome" he called "I know youre there."  
A blush crept up her cheeks as she stepped out into the moonlight. "Im sorry inuyasha" she whispered "I didnt know that you were bathing. Ill just go back to camp now."  
"Dont". he said "Please, stay, and talk to me."  
"Okay" she answered blushing more furriously than before. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Did i wake you up?"  
"You were crying"  
"Feh. I dont cry"  
"Well you were. And you kept talking in your sleep too."  
His mouth went suddenly dry "What did i say?"  
"You just kept saying "No, Dont"  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was dreaming of kikyo."  
I never thought he would say no to her for anything....Or was she in danger? "What happened?"  
"She was coming at me, and she was dead. I mean, she is dead, but not like this...there were maggotts and..." he shuddered at the thought.  
"Well, it would freak anyone out seeing someone that they love like that." kagome said as she walked toward the hot spring.  
"I dont love her" inuyasha said under his breath.  
"What?"  
Inuyasha jumped out of the spring, grabbing kagome and giving her a crushing kiss, that took her breath away, then grabbed his clothes and went back to the camp.  
"I love you inuyasha" kagome whispered before heading back herself.  
*****  
Three days later Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a cave, trying to stay dry, as torrential rains poured down from the heavons. They had decided to part from the group for a few days so that kagome could go back to her time for a little while, since testing started in a few days.  
"Feh, i dont see why you have to go back there" said inuyasha. 'and be away from me' he thought to himself.  
"You know that we have testing. I need to get good grades on these tests if i want a good job inuyasha" Kagome patiently answered.  
"You dont need a job." he said, whispering "especially not if your my woman".  
"What was that Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"Iwantyoutobemywoman" He said in a rush.  
She paused "Did you just say what i think you did?"  
"Yes! I want you kagome. I want to be with you. I want you to be my mate. I want you to have my pups, and spend the rest of our lives together. Please? I cant stop thinking about you...Youre everything to me!"  
Kagome was speechless after his little speech. "I want you too Inuyasha" she whispered.  
"I dream about you every night kagome. I keep thinking about how it would feel to be inside you. To taste you, to feel every inch of you."  
Inuyasha lept over the fire, kissing kagome passionately. She kissed him back, with equal force, wondering how she was going to explain this to her friends. Quickly taking off her clothes, inuyasha began kissing everywhere his mouth could reach, from her head to her toes.  
Kagome gasped as inuyasha moved up to taste her, slowly making love to her with his mouth. Moving upward he kissed her shoulder, then bit it, drinking her blood. "Youre mine now kagome". She bit him in return answering, "and you are mine".  
Kagome began to take off Inuyashas clothes, gasping when she saw four paralell scars on his chest. "What happened" she asked.  
"My asshole brother" he replied, slowly sticking one clawed finger into her. She gasped, and arched up to meet him.  
"Inuyasha" she moaned "Please".  
"Please what? Say it"  
"I want you. Now. Please"  
He grinned, positioning himself between her thighs. "Are you sure? I dont want to do anything youll regret"  
"YES"  
He slid into her slowly, until he felt her thin berrier.  
"Kagome, im sorry, but this is going to hurt." He swiftly pushed himself the rest of the way in, smothering her cry with a gentle kiss. "Im sorry, but it will only hurt this time, i promise." He stroked her face, looking into her eyes "I love you kagome".  
"I love you too Inuyasha" she answered.  
Slowly he quickened his pace, making sure that he wasnt hurting her. He felt her reach her peak time and again as he quickly pounded into her. After awhile, he pulled out of her, and pulled her up so that she was on her hands and knees. Taking her from behind, he used all of his demon speed, making her come several times, until finally exploding into her.  
He stayed inside her for a few minutes more, before finally pulling out of her, and laying on kagomes sleeping bag, pulling her into his arms.  
Kagome watched inuyasha sleep beside her, and tried to figure out how she was going to explain that she was a haf-demons mate to her mother.  
*****  
In the morning inuyasha ran out of the cave, breathing in the fresh mountain air, a grin on his face. "Shes mine" he said to himself. "Finally".  
From behind him, he heard a rustling sound. Kikyo came drifting out of the bushes, tears of blood streaking down her face. "Why Inuyasha?" she asked, as slash marks appeared over her chest. "Why did you have to kill me twice? I love you" She began to caugh, maggotts coming out of her mouth.  
"NO!" inuyasha yelled "Not again. Not this time. You are not going to ruin this for me!" He ran forward to do his "Blades of blood" and woke up.  
Kagome was leaning over him, shaking inuyasha awake.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. Just another dream. God, i hate those things."  
"its morning. Lets head home. I want my family to know that were...uh...mates."  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
"Well, how would you react if you were them. Your daughtor comes home and says 'hi mom, hi grandpa, guess what, im in love with a half dog demon, and im going to bear his pups, have a nice day'"  
"Well when you put it that way, it sounds bad."  
"Im sorry" she said, getting into her pack to get breakfast ready. "Anyway, how does granola sound?"  
"Um...I think im going to hunt this morning..."  
Laughing kagome said "You never did like granola did you?"  
"twigs and berries" inuyasha answered with a mock shudder. Kissing kagome he told her "ill be back in a few minutes." *****  
Inuyasha returned a couple of hours later carrying a fresh deer slung over his shoulder, and began skinning it for breakfast. Kagome watched him do this with a confused look on his face.  
"What?" inuyasha asked irritably.  
"What did Sesshomaru do to give you those claw marks inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently when Inuyasha returned.  
"It was when the other demon lords were hunting my father. They thought he was weak for taking a human mate. Sesshomaru was saposed to take care of me, but the demons tracked us. We reached a cliff, and instead of protecting me like he was sworn to do, he pushed me over the edge, clawing my chest."  
"Inuyasha is wrong" Sesshomaru said appearing as if from nowhere. "I tried to protect him.  
"LIAR" Inuyasha screamed "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
"No. If you remember, we reached the cliff, and you went to the very edge, backing away from the demons. You got too close to the side, and the ground began to crumble. I tried to save you, but i couldnt get a grip. You moved your arm too fast, and i missed, clawing you, and you fell. I thought you died that day. Thats when i decided to work as much as i could on speed. I didnt want such a thing to happen again."  
"Youre lying"  
"I do not lie little brother. You should know that." Sesshomaru said, betraying no emotion. "I did not know that you thought that is what happened." He said almost as an afterthought. 


End file.
